This invention relates to a miniature electrolytic capacitor with an anchoring terminal, and more particularly to the mounting of an anchoring terminal in the seal of such a capacitor.
Anchoring terminals have been employed in the electrolytic capacitor art, particularly in miniature capacitors which are less than an inch in diameter, so as to provide mechanical stability to the capacitor when mounted on a wiring board. Anchoring terminals have been offset from the other terminals of a capacitor so as to serve to prevent assembly of the capacitor into a wiring board in a reverse polarity configuration. The term anchoring terminal is applied to a terminal that is not in electrical connection to any of the electrodes of the capacitor; hence, an anchoring terminal is also known as a floating terminal, a dummy terminal, or a third lead.
It has been the practice in the art to secure anchoring terminals in cover assemblies prior to sealing the capacitors, as by molding or other mechanical means which thereby committed the cover assemblies to a single capacitor type.